Why did you do it?
by chibiaddict
Summary: While Aang killed the Fire Lord, Zuko defeated his sister. Yet, instead of finishing her off, he gives her life imprisonment. Is Azula better off dead, than living like this? Zucest hinting.
1. Sympathy

**Well, since the Season 3 finale trailer made me think Azula goes crazy, I just thought about this whole situation about if Zuko would spare her life when he battles her. I hope he does though. Plus, a bunch of awesome Zucest videos on youtube brought this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. It's owned by Mike and Brian, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

* * *

While Aang defeated the Fire Lord, Zuko took his chance to defeat his sister. Of course, good always triumphs over evil, so Ozai was killed. Zuko never really cared what happened to his father after all he put him through, but for some reason, he couldn't kill Azula. It wasn't that he cared for her, but he just wasn't heartless enough to actually murder someone. So instead, he decided to put her in life imprisonment.

Three years since the war was ended, things started to look up in the world. It took a very long time, but the four nations finally began to come together as one. Zuko was reunited with his mother and Iroh, letting Iroh become the rightful Fire Lord with Ursa by his side as his counselor.

Mai and Zuko got back together, but their relationship grew stale after awhile. They really had nothing in common, with Mai being dull and Zuko being the busy Fire Prince. After three long years of peace, they acted more as friends than lovers; and yet occasionally, they would spend some alone-time around the palace or the city.

Azula was left alone in the dark, prison cell in the palace. At first, she was furious, focused on only revenge. But then she began to think about the whole situation and wonder why Zuko didn't just kill her. Was it because he wanted to prolong her misery? Yes, that's probably why. During most of the day, she was put in the cold cooler cell, preventing her from Fire Bending; and in the regular, damp cell at night, so she could sleep or contemplate on what she did.

One particular day in the cooler, Zuko suddenly opened the heavy metal door, looking down at Azula in his royal uniform.

His sister shivered as she looked up at him. "It's been awhile Zuzu. Why, I can barely recognize you after these 3 long years…" Her breath showed as small white clouds as she spoke.

"The guards told me you're not eating your food anymore," Zuko spoke sternly.

Azula just smirked at him as said, "Well, I guess my appetite isn't as well as it used to be."

Zuko turned slightly, gesturing for her to follow him. "Come on, I'm taking you to your cell to eat."

"No," his sister stated simply, refusing to move.

"Come on," Zuko persisted, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the cooler.

As Zuko dragged his sibling by the forearm, he noticed how cold and bony her arm was. And on top of that, she wasn't putting too much effort in trying to break free. Was she letting him do this? Is this part of some sort of escape scheme? He let the thoughts run through his head as he led her into her cell, locking the door behind him and letting go of her arm. Azula just sauntered to her mattress, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"While, you're here, Zuzu, I want some questions answered."

Zuko nodded in approval.

So then Azula continued. "Why didn't you kill me three years ago when the Avatar killed our father? You defeated me fairly, and had your chance." She looked up at him with weary eyes. "Why did you spare my life, and yet let Father's life be destroyed?"

Zuko avoided her gaze, closing his eyes as he remembered the battle. "Father was killed by the Avatar. I had no say in that inevitable battle, and I already knew that death was his only destiny." He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "But _I_ am not a murderer. I believe in second chances; and that's why your life was spared. I believe you have a little of our mom inside you somewhere."

She stood up, glaring daggers into him. "I am _nothing_ like Mother! She, along with everyone else_ hated_ me! Father was the only one who was like me. Even my closest friends abandoned and betrayed me!" Her voice rose to a yell as her eyes started to water. "Only _I_ stayed loyal to our father! Only _I_ stayed loyal to the Fire Nation! Only _I_ have to sit here for the rest of my life, _alone_!"

As she screamed out her last word, she collapsed to the floor, bawling into her hands. The years of silence were finally released in one emotional burst. Zuko stood there, frozen and having not seen his sister in such a vulnerable state. He stepped towards her and bent down next to her, holding her shoulders gently with his hands.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your sympathy!" Azula screamed from her buried face.

Zuko pulled her close, into a comforting hug. "It's not sympathy. It's compassion," he whispered into her ear sweetly.

As her sobs slowly died down in his embrace, she looked up at him. Zuko gazed into Azula's eyes, noticing that they lacked the amber glow of prior years. He had really killed her unintentionally from the inside out. Guilt began to overcome his other emotions, so he gave her another big hug. It seemed that Azula accepted his silent apology because she slowly wrapped her cold arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Azula…" he said aloud as he held her.

As the fire princess melted into his hug, she slowly brought her face up to his, kissing his cheek lightly. Zuko stiffened and let go of her, standing up.

"...So just go eat your meals alright?" he said to break the awkward silence.

Azula just stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Will you please visit tomorrow?" she begged in a soft voice.

Zuko looked down at her again, thinking about what she yelled about before, and how lonely she was. "Yeah, I'll come around the same time tomorrow," he said as he turned and slowly walked out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

**It got kinda sappy and agsty towards the end, but I think it all worked out. xP**

**I wrote this when I was really tired and half-asleep, so just tell me any mistakes I made.**

**& review review review! **


	2. Unsolved Issues

**I decided to do this chapter in Azula's point of view because, well, then you could know what's going on inside that crazy head of hers. xD**

**I tried to keep her in character, and I'm not sure if I should continue the story in her POV or not. Oh well, just give me your feedback after reading! :D**

* * *

_Azula's POV_

I waited impatiently all day inside the cooler. My stomach ached so bad from hunger, but it was the only way to get attention. I am still the Fire Nation princess, whether I am in jail or not, so I should be getting the attention I want.

As I shivered inside that dark, enclosed chamber, I couldn't stop thinking of Zu-Zu. I was so eager for him to visit, that my mind was just focused solely on him. For once I wasn't thinking about how hungry or dead I am; or how Mother never loved me. I was feeling something I haven't felt in such a long time: Happiness? Longing?

No…Why would I want such a pathetic brother like him? Am I just so desperate for attention that I'm yearning for some disgusting sibling love? And from _Zuko!_ What is happening to me?

* * *

After contemplating for almost the whole day, Zu-Zu finally came. I heard the slow creak of the metal door opening and saw him standing there with a gentle look on his face. Of course, he had to show off his place in the hierarchy by wearing the most formal outfit I've seen him in. Zuko stepped inside the room, not really affected by the cold. He looked down directly into my tired, baggy eyes and smiled. _Smiled!_ How dare he smile at my defeated stature.

I glared at him for having pity of me. And he must have noticed my expression because his smile quickly turned into a concerned frown.

"Come," he said as he held his hand out as a gesture to follow. "I think you'll like the news I have for you."

"You're going to end my misery and kill me?" I pleaded with a tinge of sarcasm as I stood up.

Zuzu was being ignorant and just turned around and walked down the hall. I sighed and followed him to wherever he was headed, taking in the surroundings that I haven't seen in such a long time. We walked out of the prison and towards the Fire Nation Palace. Oh how I longed to live there again.

As we walked, he said to me, "I talked with Uncle and Mother about you and your suicide attempt."

"It's still in progress," I replied with a smirk, my hunger pains leading me to my slow death.

Suddenly, Zuko paused so that we were side-by-side as we walked, and he could look at me better. "I convinced Uncle to let you back in the castle. You won't be next in line for the throne, but I think three years of jail time has really hurt you more than heal you from the past."

What? Is he really doing all this for me? "Why?" I questioned, confusion evident in my tone.

"Because I thought about what you said yesterday: Our past together, and how Father really corrupted your mind. Growing up in our messed up family really made us turn out bad. But I overcame it…and I think you can too," he said as he smiled at me.

I looked down, taking in what he was saying. "So does that mean I can have my room back and get the servants?"

"You can have your room but no servants. And you'll have guards watching your every move and making sure you don't do anything suspicious."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Please, Zuzu. Like I would do anything stupid enough that would result in getting back into that jail."

"Right…" he said with suspicion evident in his voice.

We walked in silence to the entrance of the palace, passing the guards as they opened the huge door for us. Inside, through the long hallway of carpet, were Mother and Uncle Fatso. Was this some sort of prank to taunt me in my years of suffering? Had I not been ridiculed enough when I was thrown into my prison cell? What would they gain from this confrontation with me?

As we neared closer to them, the only thing I could hear in the silence was the loud thumping of my heart and the buzzing thoughts in my mind. So many questions were swarming into my head that I felt suddenly light-headed as Zuko and I paced towards them. Was this really necessary? Or is this all a trap to make me even more miserable?

Once we reached the steps that lead to the throne, we bowed to show our respects. Or in my case, I was forced to. I looked up at the fat, old man that was my uncle, and now, the Fire Lord again. Standing to his right was Mother. She looked much older than I can remember: wrinkles decorating her face, and her eyes missing the glow of hatred I used to see in her when she would look at me. Our past memories were filling me with rage, so I quickly averted my gaze to the floor, glaring at it as if it had done something wrong.

"Princess Azula. It is good to see you again," Uncle said calmly.

Mother chimed in, "Yes, I can finally see my beloved daughter again."

_Beloved daughter_? What in Agni's name is going on? After all I've done. After all the suffering I put people through! I almost killed my brother!

"What's going on?" I snapped as I shifted my eyes from Uncle to Mother.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and remembered Zuko standing next to me.

He looked at me with a soft expression. "Azula, calm down."

"No!" I snapped as I shoved his hand off me. I turned my attention back to the adults. "I was in that jail for over 3 years and now you just let me out and treat me as if that never happened?! As if I never did any of the horrible things?!"

Uncle still had the same facial expression of calmness as he responded. "Of course we know of your actions and choices in life. But we are letting you out of jail to help you heal. Keeping you in that cell for the rest of your life would just make the wound deeper instead."

Heal what? I'm perfectly fine! His words were like spit on the floor. I turned to my mother, having some long unresolved issues with her. "Why are you agreeing to my freedom? You hate me."

She looked at me with a hurt look at the word hate. "You are my daughter. I never hated you."

"What about all of those talks and lectures when I was a child? All of the angry vibes I got from you whenever I said or did something! And don't think I never heard you talk about me with Father!"

She sighed and stepped down the stairs to stand in front of me. I turned me head to the side to avoid seeing her, but she suddenly leaned forward in a hug.

"I was just worried about you because I knew that your father was corrupting you. He knew how much of a prodigy you were and was just using you as a toy to help him to the throne. You were just like a tool to him, and nothing more."

I stood there, her words reverberating in my mind. I suddenly understood why Father didn't want me to come and help with his world conquest trip to Ba Sing Se shortly after the eclipse. He wanted the glory all to himself. After three long years, it's only now that I realize how selfish and uncaring Father really was.

Tears began to escape from my eyes as we hugged. I was so mortified and stupid for trusting Ozai. At that moment, Uncle's words came back to me. And he was right. I really did need to heal. From the already deep wounds that I have kept hidden for so long. I didn't even realize any of the damage that was done to me until my own family brought it out from me. Even though I was too proud to actually say it to them, I really did feel thankful to have my mother, uncle, and Zuko.

* * *

**Well, go ahead and give me your opinion on it! And if you don't like it, please just give it to me as constructive criticism instead of "ZOMG this sucks!!11"**

**Please tell me if Azula is out of character and what I can improve on. **

**Thanks for reading! & also...review!**

**...Wow, I put way more effort into this than actual schoolwork. **


End file.
